ATale of DestinySailor Uranus and Neptune's story
by Lyra14260
Summary: Michiru is lesbian, boyish and in love, then she meets a blonde "man" that strongly get her interest, awakens as Sailor Neptune, and see her life been turned upside down and inside out.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**__ Here comes a new Haru/Michi story. I know I've been absent from the site for quite a long time and I'm pretty sure I won't find the same writers and readers as before… Well I'm glad to be back to fan fiction. It's just something I need to dream. And how can't you imagine one after having watched the S series! ^_^_

_**????**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Michiru Kaioh, a seventeen year old girl, was the dream of most men. She was not too small, not too tall. Athletic but not built as a tennis woman. There was not a sign of overweight on her perfect body. Her hair floated around her as a sea wave and had a unique turquoise colour. Her eyes were blue and deep and her smile awesome. That is for the physical aspect.

But she wasn't only a beautiful young woman; her gifts for arts overcame her beauty. She was a on the path to become a famous violinist. She was also very smart, she had the best grades in every subject she studied and her manners were irreproachable. She was an example for most of the girls of her age. The perfect « mademoiselle ». Everyone would have thought that her parents had to be very proud of their daughter. But it was not the case because Michiru had a specificity that was the nightmare of many parents in the world: Michiru was a lesbian, and despite her parents objections, she was dating another young woman the same age as hers.

Michiru's parents had tried everything, they had made Michiru meet handsome men, they had arranged dates, but Michiru hadn't left Marine. So finally, seeing they couldn't change their daughter's nature, they gave up. They simply stopped talking about it. They placed Michiru in some prestigious school far away from them in order not to see her dating this « freaky person » right under their nose. Michiru couldn't have cared less. This way she could live more freely, not coming back home everyday.

« Michiru, will you be there for my birthday party next week? »

« Why do you ask? You perfectly know I wouldn't miss it. » answered Michiru to her worried girlfriend. They were in Michiru's room, Michiru had just changed in a jean and black tee shirt and her hair were tied in a tight bun. Her beloved still wore her school's uniform. The girl was sat on the bed and looked Michiru as she tied her room. She took her uniform from the floor. She mostly wore the sport version due to her dislike of the skirts, she would have liked to wear the boy's version but she thought it would be the best way to get into troubles.

But Marine was different. She usually wore her long hair free and mostly dressed with skirts and heels outside of school. She was very feminine. Michiru sometimes had the feeling that she was playing 'the man' role. She was very protective towards Marine and had changed a lot for her.

« I'll drive you home earlier tonight, I have a special rehearsal tonight. My concert is approaching. » said Michiru after having tide her clothes.

« That's ok. I can't wait to hear you play. How much time have we left? » asked innocently Marine.

Michiru turned back to look at Marine and smiled evilly.

« Enough time, I guess… »

She sat near the smaller girl and leaned a kiss on her lips then made her lean on the bed…

« Miss Kaioh I want you to represent our school in the upcoming interschool art exhibition. You will assist your teacher. She will present the school work and most especially your work » said the headmaster to Michiru. He had convoked her in his office without telling her the reason.

« My work? Why mine? »

« Let us be honest, Miss Kaioh. You are our best artist and I don't want to loose to Shirakaba High School again. »

« I didn't know exhibitions were contests in disguise… »

« Well… It is an exhibition… But… How can I place that… We have a sort of… non official contests between headmasters… And it's related to art and sports in our schools. »

« Well… It seems to be an important event. Why did you choose me? »

« You're our best student in the art class and sports, so you will represent us well. You are smart and well-mannered. But one detail… I must insist that you should wear the feminine version of the school uniform. There is no way that you can wander around this exhibition wearing this vulgar sport thing. »

« As you wish… By the way, what is the sport part about? »

« Don't worry about it now. Focus on arts. »

« Ok. »

So, a few days later, Michiru was at art contest… hum… exhibition, trying to get people interested in her artwork. The other schools were represented. She had obeyed and was wearing her light blue and white official school uniform. She had made efforts to look like a young well-mannered girl as she had been asked to. She was even wearing some make-up.

She now understood her headmaster's concern about clothing because each school seemed to have taken their most well-behaved and elegant pupils. All except for one… When she arrived with her teacher and quietly started to prepare for the exhibition, she caught sight of a young man on the spot next to hers. He was handsome, but quite out of place. He was yelling at his teacher.

« Why did it have to be me? You had plenty of idiot painters in your class, my speciality is sport! »

« Haruka would you please shut up? I don't want you to ruin the school's reputation! To be honest I think the new headmaster chose you because of your good looks. And because of your outstanding piano playing skills. But I guess he doesn't know about your bad temper yet. »

« It is a stupid reason; I do not even belong to the art club this semester! How can he expect me to talk about those… things! »

« Just keep your mouth shut and I guess we'll be fine… Trust me I'd rather have one of my own « idiot painters » today, but the headmaster has insisted on the point that it had to be you. So just be polite, even if it's not your best quality, and at 4.00 you will play the piano and after that I would appreciate some help packing… No, in fact after that, It would be great if you just left because I will have had more than enough of you. »

Michiru couldn't help staring at them, because they were so loud at first, but also because the blonde man had caught her attention. Even if she was a lesbian she had to admit that this man was attractive.

Later on that day, she had the visit of Marine and of their best friend, Elsa Gray. The thought of the blonde guy hadn't left her. Besides it was difficult for her to ignore him since he was spending the day right under her nose, and also because of the bunch of girls that seemed to follow him wherever he went. She was interested in a weird way. She was curious. That was the first time an individual she had just seen got her interested like that. There was something very bright and shining coming from him that made her want to know get to know him. She just couldn't find a way to get to talk to him, but Elsa gave her a way.

« Hey Tenoh! » yelled Elsa.

« Oh… Gray! How are you? »

« Fine! Ready for the next race?! »

« Yeah! And I'd rather be training right now. »

« As if you needed anymore training. »

« I do! »

« Anyway… get back to your work, your teacher's watching. See you later! »

Mr Tenoh took a quick look at his teacher, then made the gesture of a throat being cut as he looked a last time in Elsa's direction.

« You know him? »

« Tenoh Haruka? Of course… practices so many sports. But at the moment she's in racing. I heard she runs like the wind. I'd like to compete with her, but I will have to wait for the interclass contest. We're not in the same school. She belongs to Shirakaba High School. I heard she's also into car and bike racing. She's not very experienced, but she's the best hope for Japan car racing. »

« You seem to know quite a lot about him. »

« Who doesn't? Haruka Tenoh is the target of every girl in town… At least of straight girls… That may be the reason you never heard of her before. This kind of person usually don't catch your attention. »

Michiru laughed. Elsa was right; since she was a lesbian she never really paid attention to men around her. It was Marine who caught all her attention lately.

« You said he drives cars… Isn't he too young? »

« Yes, but she has a driving licence in United States. You know they can drive at the age of sixteen. She's Japanese but she spent the last ten years in the USA, her father is a famous business man. I think her mother died long ago… But I'm not sure. »

« I think most girls would like to cruise along the beach in his car. » said Michiru, sending dreamy look in Haruka's direction.

« I thought you did't like the masculine type? » asked Elsa, laughing.

« I don't… What do you mean? » asked Michiru surprised.

« I just believe you're lucky that Marine left because if she was there she would have slapped you. »

« No… You're misunderstanding! I'm not interested in him that way! He just sounded like someone interesting to me. »

« Ah Michi! When will you stop to be such a daydreamer…? You always start making movies of your own about some other person's life and get yourself interested in people that aren't worth it. You're gonna be disappointed… See, I like Haruka a lot, but look, she's handsome, but she's also just a stupid Casanova. She's known for being a flirt; and knowing her, I guess she came here just for that. »

« You are wrong, he was forced to come. This morning he was yelling at his teacher. »

« And she is a nervous person… She can't be a good friend for you. I know her enough to know that the two of you won't find any interest in each other. You're calm, patient, she's restless. You can be leaning just to think for hours, and as soon as she had free time she spends it running or driving as fast as she can. »

Michiru didn't answer. She was interrupted by the announcement of Haruka's playing the piano. She had to get prepared, because right after she would be playing the violin. She was thinking that Elsa was probably right, but still…

That night, she couldn't sleep, too obsessed by the blonde that had been sticking to her mind for the whole day. She searched the internet in order to find more about Haruka Tenoh, as he was a hope for car racing, maybe she would find some clues… She wasn't disappointed, they were plenty of information. She found approximately the same information as Elsa had given her.

_« It would be nice to cruise along the beach in your car__…__ » _she thought, as she caught sight of her face on a document. It had been made by a fan and was a kind of ID card.

_Name: Tenoh_

_Christian name: Haruka_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Female_

…

Michiru first thought it was an error. But then she took a closer look at the picture on the right hand corner. Haruka was in her racing outfit. And contrary to the large masculine uniform Michiru had seen her wearing, it was tight and showed athletic, yet feminine curves and quite a nice chest. Michiru smiled. This person surely was interesting. Not everyone could hide their gender that easily. She was brought back to reality by Marine who seized her neck by behind. The girl was wearing Michiru's nightshirt.

« What are you doing honey? Who's that girl? »

« Someone I met at the art exhibition this afternoon. Don't tell me you are jealous? »

Marine laughed.

« Of course not. She's not your type. I saw her, she's a tomboy, more, a travestied. You wouldn't leave me for this kind of person. » « You knew she was a girl? »

« Yes, you didn't? »

« No… I knew it… It is just… I thought most people mistook her for a man. »

« They do. All our friends at school are a fan of hers and most of them don't know who she really is. But I'm not worried, Haruka Tenoh might be handsome, she's not your type, after all, you aren't very feminine yourself so I can't see why you would pick someone like you… »

Michiru didn't say a word; she sent a hurt look to her girlfriend.

« But I like the way you are, in fact I wouldn't be at ease if you were into skirts, make up, hair brushing and all those girly things… » added quickly Marine when she saw Michiru's look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Her destiny**

_Next Wednesday, Michiru was forced into going to the tracks with Elsa. The head teacher wanted her to get some training with Elsa for some unknown reason. Elsa, of course, already knew Haruka was a woman, which made Michiru feel a bit more stupid._

_« You knew? »_

_« Of course! Michiru… so dreamy! She's competing with me. There's no way she could be a man. I thought you knew… I was clear enough… »_

_« Well… Let's talk about something else… »_

_« No that is too much fun. »_

_« Really? Ok… Then tell me more about her. »_

_« Well… What could I say… She is a pro. I made my enquiry when I learned she would be my opponent. She used to train for the Olympic games but she gave up on that. I read an interview. She said that she had no real interest in running, that what she really wanted to do was bike or car racing. She said that she wanted to let the place to the real passionate. »_

_« It's very kind of her. She seems like a good person after all… But when I think of her feminine fan club… I imagine most of them doesn't know who they really deal with. »_

_« True… Oh… Nice shoes… Not really fit for running, but still… »_

_Michiru blushed, she was wearing nice little turquoise ballerina shoes. She usually wore skater shoes or baskets. She blushed at Elsa's remark._

_« Well… I don't really want to run, to tell you the truth… »_

_« It makes you more feminine, that's better. »_

_« Don't you like my style »_

_« Don't get me wrong, you're gorgeous, Michi… But skirts and dresses would fit you better. »_

_« I don't know. Marine likes me the way I am. »_

_« Michi… You play the man just for her, I know this. »_

_« You're wrong; It is just… me. »_

_« Really? So why did you begin to dress as you do since you met her? If I let you one more year with her I'm sure you'll end up like Haruka Tenoh. »_

_« What's wrong with that? I've been with Marine for almost three years now… She doesn't influence me, it's just the way it is… I grew up and I changed that's all. Dresses, nice skirts… that's a little girl thing. »_

_« Really? So there is no connection between the day she arrived in our school and the next morning when you came wearing the sport uniform and changed your whole girly clothing against pairs of jeans, tee shirts, large shirts and all… Michi… before her arrival I think I've never saw you wearing trousers. »_

_« That's not true… »_

_« I know why you are interested so much in Haruka Tenoh, you just want to get some piece of advice. After she is the one who gets mistaken for a man. And that's what you want, don't you? »_

_« You're annoying, Elsa. I should go… »_

_Michiru got up, but suddenly she saw her. Haruka was running. Michiru watched her in awe. She really was the wind. Her feet did not seem to touch the floor, it was as if she was flying. Michiru watched her like that for a while, then she took her pencil and sketchbook and began to draw an image she had in mind. Elsa left her and resumed her running exercises. She knew very well that when Michiru started to draw she was in her own world and nothing could disturb her, even if this time, she would have liked to stop her, because she knew all this would do no good to her friend. _

_Haruka was running when someone called her name. A young woman stopped her. They began to talk about the race. She wanted to know if she did competitions and what would be her next one. She didn't notice a turquoise-haired girl watching her. _

_Michiru spent a lot of time watching Haruka for the next two months. She came to each of her car or bike races. But the blonde never noticed her. It was weird, because they were running on the same track every morning since Michiru had to follow the same training as Elsa. By the months, her appearance changed a little. She abandoned her large tee shirts for tighter ones, she stopped wearing trainers and her hair bun was getting a bit loose. Marine was watching her girlfriend changing with worry and a inch of melancholy, but she did her best to hide her disapproval, because Michiru seemed happy with those small changes, and there was not so much to worry about since she wasn't wearing skirts or dresses._

_During those two months, Michiru got to know Haruka without even talking to her. She was sure her impressions were right. Elsa was still disapproving, but in a way she couldn't really scold Michiru, because she looked a bit livelier, and prettier too. _

_So on that day, Michiru, so busy with her thinking about Haruka, couldn't expect her life to change that drastically, in just one afternoon. And this change in her life wasn't part of those changes that could be altered, such as changing your trainers for some feminine ballerina shoes. No, this change in Michiru's life would be a major, and definitive one, and at first, it did not seem like it was a change for the best._

_It all began by a dream. A weird dream, but so realistic… There was destruction everywhere around her, people were dying… She herself was running as far as she could from this apocalyptic scene. But suddenly, a woman with dark green hair made her stop her race. _

_« Sailor Neptune! Silence is coming, you must awake. You have a mission, you have to save the world before this scene really happens. You have to find the holders of the talismans. But first, you'll have to find your partner. »_

_Michiru awoke, sweat running down her forehead. Marine was still asleep near her. It was impossible for her to fall asleep again after such a dream, so she got up and began to draw the scene she had just seen. As it was night, it was really calm and she found it easy to concentrate._

_When she left with Marine, she brought her work along with her so she could continue to paint in the afternoon, when the class ended, she calmly sat in front of her painting and dived into this state of mind, so common to her and resumed her painting… It took her quite a while to notice the girl that was calling for help next to her._

_« Please! » said the girl in a weak voice. Her face was white._

_Michiru looked at her, she got up instantly. The girl seemed ill, she had to call for someone. But as she approached her, she turned into a monster. _

_Michiru was thrown to the ground. The shock left her breathless. She painfully tried to get up. She had to run away, and fast. But suddenly a light appeared before her, quickly replaced by a sort of pen. Michiru just caught it, as if it was the most natural thing to do… She found herself changing into a turquoise and white sailor outfit. Now she knew what to do. It was a sort of inner knowledge that seemed to have been sleeping in her during her whole life._

_« DEEP SUBMERGE!!! » _

_The monster found itself attacked by a light blue globe of water. Then it turned back into a young girl. Michiru immediately checked on her. It seemed she was alright. Then, she took a look at herself. She didn't understand a thing of what had just happened in front of her eyes… and to her. But her questions were just about to be answered._

_« You did a great job for a first time. » said a voice behind her. She got to her feet and turned back to see who it was. She thought she already knew who it was, and she was right, the dark green haired woman of her dream was standing in front of her._

_« Let me introduce. You are Sailor Neptune, and I am Sailor Pluto. I guess we'll find Uranus in no time now… She can't be very far. »_

_Michiru looked at the woman, half bewildered, half fascinated. She placed the unconscious girl on a table near the window. She caught a glimpse of the tracks situated right under the building. She caught sight of Haruka and Elsa running. All that seemed to be happening in another dimension. Michiru felt suddenly deep inside her heart that her life had taken a direction that would make this impression of living apart from them quite definitive. _

_« I think you made the dream. The one about silence. » Said Pluto, getting her out of her daydreaming state._

_« I did. You were the one provoking it, weren't you? »_

_« Yes. Now you've awaken as Neptune. I am sorry, but it was necessary. Many fights awaits you. None will be easy. You may die, but there's nothing you can do. No one runs from destiny. »_

_« I thought my destiny was to become a famous violinist and to marry my girlfriend and be happy ever after… Not to save the world. »_

_« You can't help it. You're a sailor senshi. It's been your task since the beginning of times. You're one of the outer senshi. The four most powerful senshi. »_

_« Most? It means there are more of us? » _

_« Yes, but don't worry about this right now. Your mission is to find Uranus, your greatest partner. »_

_« You found me. Why don't you just find this Uranus person yourself too. »_

_« Because you will find her much more easily than I ever could, and we have no time to loose. You two have a very special link. Maybe you already know her. »_

_« Do you have any clue? Because I think that if I just go down in the street calling for a certain Miss Uranus I don't I will be very successful. »_

_« I'm sure she will eventually come to you, or you will get into her without meaning it. She's currently having those dreams too… The difference is that it's your face that will appear in them from now on. It will be more easy for her to find you this way. Well… I have to take my leave on you for now… Bye. »_

_« Wait… »_

_Sailor Pluto disappeared, letting an embarrassed Michiru, sorry, sailor Neptune._

_« I was joking! Do you really think I will accept such a thing?! »_

_But no answer came._

_The next weeks were rough. It seemed that now she had awakened as senshi, there were monsters everywhere. And this Uranus person didn't show her face. But Michiru wasn't really searching either, all this fighting was hard enough to accept for her. She couldn't how she would be able to convince someone else in joining for something she scarcely understood. Giving up on her dreams was a thing she found very hard to do, and she still wasn't done with that. She thought she honestly couldn't ask someone to do the same. _

_But as the weeks passed, the monsters became tougher and tougher. Michiru had a hard time between the running exercises, swimming practise, violin rehearsing… and monster fighting. She started to come back with awful bruises, worrying Marine and Elsa, at such an extent that one morning after the practise, Elsa couldn't help but question her._

_« Michiru… What's going on? »_

_Michiru sent her an innocent look, as though she had absolutely no idea of what she was talking about._

_« Don't play that game with me. I've been knowing you for too long for that. What's happening? Where do you get those bruises? Why are you so distant lately. Answer me, please! »_

_« There's no… nothing. Nothing, really. The bruises… Well… It is just… Recently I started a kick-boxing class, and the people in it are more violent than I expected… And I am distant because… well… I have to train a lot, I have to catch up with them. »_

_« Kick-boxing… Don't tell me it's about Marine again? I can't bear to see you destroying yourself like that… What has become of the pretty demoiselle I knew? If this girl needs you to be a man, then she can go and fetch a real one, not converting my friend into a sort of androgynous creature. »_

_« What do you have against androgynous. Haruka is, and you still like her. »_

_« Haruka is Haruka. But you are Michiru. It's just not you. I want my friend back. It's been too long. Marine doesn't take you for who you really are. This girl needs a man, not you. »_

_« Shut up! I don't want to listen to you anymore! How can you speak about my girlfriend like that?! You know what… well… never mind…. Just… don't interfere. »_

_Michiru gathered her things and left quickly._

_Elsa was right, she was keeping her distances with her lately, and with everyone else. She didn't want to put them in danger with her fights. She switched from being a popular person to being the most lonely girl of the school. It was not really a problem because she was so busy, and by observing Haruka, she was never feeling lonely. It was like having a very close friend, except that she had never actually talked to that friend. _

_The thought of Sailor Uranus had quite left her by now. Until that very day she got into this argument with Elsa. When the school finished that day, she was still angry with her and pretty nervous. Until the moment she sat in the rows surrounding the racing track and caught sight of Haruka, running. At that moment, all thought of anger left her and got up and crossed her arms on the wooden bar in front of her seat and watched dreamily at Haruka. Then she started drawing… She was in this special state of mind… but she was feeling so tired… She started seeing Haruka. But she was nothing like the blonde person who was running down the tracks. She was wearing a sailor outfit quite like her own, but the colours were dark blue and gold instead of turquoise blue. She was holding a sword. _

_« Neptune! You found me at last. I've missed you… for a thousand years. It is not really nice to keep a friend waiting… »_

_« Uranus… You are… Of course you are Uranus. I am sorry… »_

_Neptune felt tears rolling down her cheeks and threw herself in Uranus arms who circled her arms around her in a tight and comforting embrace._

_« It's ok now. See? It's over. Now we are going to fight together, just as we always did. You don't have to bear that destiny alone. »_

_Michiru suddenly awoke. She had fallen asleep on her sketchbook. Uranus… She had seen Uranus. But was it really her? She took a look at her sketchbook. She had drawn Uranus on it, with her complete sailor outfit… But… Wait a minute… This person was not Uranus… She was…_

_Michiru took a look at the person running on the tracks… Impossible… Haruka… _

_« I see you found her at last. » said Pluto._

_« No… » said Michiru, tears running on her cheeks._

_« I told you. In the end you came to her without realizing it. »_

_« She can't be… »_

_« She is. You know that… you always knew. That is why she caught your attention at first sight, why you keep thinking about her, why you feel so close to her though you never actually spoke to her. »_

_« It can't be… I don't want her of all people to get involved… »_

_« She is involved. She has always been. Same goes for you. Now you have to make sure she joins you. »_

_« I can't… »_

_« You don't have a choice. Do you want her to be targeted, without knowing anything? »_

_« No. »_

_« Sailor Uranus is a tough warrior. Her help will be necessary. You're not alone anymore. »_

_On those words, Pluto disappeared._

_« Not alone anymore… That's what she said to me as well… So… we were destined to meet each other after all… I wanted so much to be her friend… but now she is in danger too… But in a way… Who else could it be? I can't imagine anyone else… » _

What Michiru thought, but couldn't admit, was that she didn't _want_ anyone else by her side. And somewhat, the thought that it was her made her a bit happy. 

Michiru felt a tear running on her cheek. She was glad it was Haruka in a way… But it meant that she too would have her dreams broken, her life put on the front line. Michiru felt a huge pain. She also knew she wouldn't bear it if the blonde was hurt or killed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Running away**

_Michiru's main concern now was to find a way to approach Haruka. She knew she couldn't just knock at her door saying __Hey I'm sailor Neptune do you have a minute to talk about the end of the world?_ And somewhat she knew she would have trouble convincing her. 

« Michiru? Michiru? What are you thinking about? » asked Marine.

They were eating their lunch and Michiru hadn't uttered a word for a long time.

« Oh… Nothing, you know me… I was just in my little world. »

Suddenly Elsa came in the school restaurant running.

« Michiru! You won't believe it! »

« Elsa… What's happening? »

« The interschool contest… They names the candidates for our school. »

« Great! I guess you're the team captain and I'm part of it… Nothing surprising about that… That's why the headmaster wanted me to train with you. »

« You… You're wrong. »

« Ok, so I'm not part of it? That's great news! »

« No… »

« Ok… so what? »

Elsa looked really upset.

« _You_ are the team captain. »

« You're joking, there's no way I'd… »

Elsa shook her head. 

« No… I don't want that. You have been team captain since Junior school. And I started running only a few months ago… »

« The headmaster want the same person to lead the sports teams. You're captain of the swimming team, racing team and tennis team. Those are the three sports that have been chosen this year. »

« No. I don't want any of that! I'm not running! »

Michiru got up and headed for the headmaster's office. Once arrived, she knocked violently at the door.

« Come in… Oh Miss Kaioh… I thought you would come… »

« There's no way I'm taking Elsa's place as team captain! »

« You have no choice. »

« Oh, and how will you force me to do that? »

« I'll find a way… The opponent is Haruka Tenoh. Your running skills are better than Miss Gray's though you train a lot less. »

« That's not true! »

« I asked the coach about that, and that's what he said. He says you are holding back. »

« Can we negotiate that? »

The headmaster looked thoughtful.

« Maybe there is something… »

« Tell me. »

« Let's say… That you will be next year student's council's president. That this year you're going to be the actual president shadow. You will have to be there on every single school event, and on top of that, you will have to wear the feminine version of the uniform everyday. »

« You're asking me to be your doll. »

« I want you to become the image of our school. Miss Kaioh, no one in Tokyo equals you in terms of manners and elegance. You can be a model for every girl in this school. »

« I don't know if I have time for that. »

« It is the only thing you can do that might make me reconsider you taking part in the interschool race as captain. »

« No, if I do that, I'm not running at all, and I'm not playing tennis. And I will start wearing this uniform only at the beginning of the interschool contest. »

« Ok. That works for me. »

« Then I agree. »

When Michiru exited the headmaster office, she looked incredibly down. Elsa and Marine were waiting for her.

« Michiru… What happened? » asked Marine.

« Something you won't like. Shall we discuss the matter later. I've got to talk to Elsa. »

Marine left. She was jealous, it was obvious. 

« So, what the old man and you arranged, or did not arranged? »

« You're team captain. »

« You didn't have to… »

« No don't worry, I never to do that, and I'm not taking part in the race at all, neither in the tennis matches. »

« Good news for you, you always disliked those sports… But there is something else, otherwise you'd look a bit more cheerful. »

« Well… This is the part you are going to like… »

Michiru explained the whole thing to Elsa who burst into fits of laughter.

« Michi! That's too much fun! hahaha…. This headmaster…. Hahaha…. He is really a clever man… hahaha… Oh I can't believe you actually accepted! Marine is gonna die when she learns that! »

« Exactly, that's why you are not going to tell anything. » 

« Don't you think she's going to notice? I'm not sure she will even recognize you! Oh my beautiful, handsome, ladylike Michi is coming back! »

« Stop that! »

But Michiru couldn't help but smile as well. 

« By the way… I heard you're racing against Haruka. »

« Of course I am… »

« And you know her quite a bit… »

« Yes… »

« Do you think I could ask her to be a model for one of my drawings ? »

« I don't think she will accept… She's someone very special you know... Well… Maybe she would do it because of your good looks. She would do anything to please a beautiful girl. But if you want to have a chance when you ask her that, I advice you not to wear your usual sport school uniform… Whatever you wear, remember she's into feminine girls. It means your chances are very low to begin with.»

« That's not very nice, plus, I'm not trying to seduce her! And I can look feminine if I want to! Do you understate I'm a tomboy?»

« No, Haruka is a tomboy. You are something midway. Sometimes I do not understand you. One day you come with heels, next morning you wear a large shirt and trainers… You're weird lately. This story that the headmaster made fun is quite fun, I must admit, but you, Michiru, what do you really want? Who are you? A tomboy, or a mademoiselle? »

« I think… I think I don't know anymore… »

« Well… I could barely accept it when you wear all boyish, but I can't accept you being so hesitant. It seems to me part you're suffering, that you're divided… One part wants to go with Marine and be what she wants you to be, but the other Michiru, the girl I have been knowing since the age of three, the little princess, is still there, fighting to get out. »

« Hmm… So Haruka is into feminine girls… I swear I will fit the picture. I know what I will do… Just introduce me to her on the contest day… I will be as feminine as possible, headmaster's orders. Let's kill two birds in one stone. »

« Means more than that to you, doesn't it… Even if it hadn't been for the orders, you would have been feminine on that day, I know that… Really… You two would be a nice couple. »

« I'm NOT trying to seduce her! I've got Marine! »

« I know, I know… But it seems so important for you to meet her, but really, if you want a chance to get Haruka's attention you'd better do it by seduction. She hardly befriends with girls. It's what I heard. She likes me because I'm a racer, that's all. »

« I've got Marine… What if someone tells her I've been flirting? »

« I never talked about flirting… Just look feminine and… just as perfect as I know you can be. You know, Haruka isn't the kind of person who would sit and be still for hours to be your model. But if you show yourself worth her attention, maybe she will. »

« It looks like her reputation is right… She must be a huuuge flirt. »

« Oh yes… But she's not a bad person. She seduces but barely dates anyone… In fact I never heard of a girlfriend.»

Michiru's mind was racing. Things looked simple that way, but she knew deep in her heart, that convincing Haruka would be tough. She knew who she was, and she knew who Haruka was… The kind of person who never got any interest in her. Haruka had never noticed her during all the time she had been watching her, not hidden or anything. So why now? She would say hello, be polite, but she would have forgotten Michiru five minutes later. She knew that.

The end of the week arrived quicker than expected. Michiru had been busy with her fighting, the contest would be next morning and she was busy with ironing her uniform. Once finished, she started dressing herself, under the reproachful, disagreeing glance of her girlfriend.

« Michiru… why don't you wear this one, honey? It fits you much better… » said Marine, holding her girlfriend's sport school uniform as Michiru was putting on her light blue pleated skirt and white top. 

Michiru had not told her about her arrangement with the headmaster, not yet. Because she knew she would get mad.

Once dressed, she softly brushed her hair and placed a ribbon in them. When she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was surprised to see the shadow of the girl she was before… A 'mademoiselle'. She could feel she was different… She was feeling a bit weak, but not in a bad way. The only point that annoyed her was that she looked younger. Usually people thought she was a bit over twenty, but today she easily looked like her seventeen. 

« I'm sorry, sweetheart… but it is an important school event… I've got to be wearing this uniform. I am supposed to second the student's council's president today… The actual is person is sick… Lots of important people… »

« You're going to watch a race. I don't understand the point… »

« I have to seduce someone, is it okay with you? »

« You must be joking? »

« No. But it isn't what you think. I just have to flirt a little to make Haruka Tenoh model for me. Don't worry, I love you too much to make it seriously. »

As no answer came from her girlfriend, Michiru turned to face her and embraced her before leaning a kiss on her lips.

« Michi… Why are you always like this when you want something… I mean being ready to do anything. »

« You must always be ready to fight for what you want, dear. »

Michiru glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time, then she left. When she arrived at the tracks; she somehow realised how her life had changed since she met Haruka and since she became a senshi. She was alone. No one talked to her, she went to see the council's president, but the girl looked embarrassed and said she didn't need her right now so she could go and watch the race. 

But when she sat there, she realised even more her loneliness… All those persons, she knew most of them… Maybe they didn't recognized her because of her clothing and free hair. And even her behaviour had changed. Where a confident and open Michiru had stood now was standing a shy and discreet person. 

But Michiru knew the real reason why no one recognized her: it was just because they ignored her willingly. She had lost most of her friends because of her lack of free time. But more, she had been involved in strange situations, always present when strange incidents occurred. Some said she was responsible for students collapsing or wounded people because she was the one who was always near. People feared her a bit and found her weird. But she didn't mind. She liked to be alone. Besides… after a few minutes, this feeling of loneliness was replaced by another one… Haruka had entered the tracks. Michiru gestured towards Elsa, but seeing only Haruka. She was suddenly feeling more comfortable in this girly clothing. She couldn't explain why, but being able to act feminine was a sort of… relief after so much time, as though now she could breathe freely, and didn't need to think about how to act anymore. Like when you get back home after an evening spent acting like you are somebody else to get a job, or in a party with snob people in it.

The race started. And Michiru got to see Haruka, mixed up with the wind. It was quick, and Haruka won by far. Michiru got up at the end to join Elsa. The two of them approached Haruka as she was putting her jacket on. It was feeling so weird. Michiru had never been so near her. 

« Haruka? I have someone I want to introduce to you. Come on over Michiru. »

Michiru made a step towards Haruka.

« This is Michiru Kaioh. » said Elsa.

Michiru's heart was beating faster and faster. She had the impression it was going to explode. But she could only act as naturally as possible, and not letting any sort of emotion out while Haruka was staring at her with her eyes wide open. 

_« Awesome… » _

« She's really intelligent and she's said to be a prodigious painter. She says she is interested in you. » said Elsa.

Michiru swore that her friend would pay for this… But at least she hadn't lost her composure.

« You aren't sweating at all. Perhaps you were holding back quite a bit. » she said.

« What do you mean…? » asked Haruka.

Michiru felt a dagger pierce her heart… This husky but soothing voice… Sweet voice was finally addressing to her. 

« Can't you hear the sound of wind rustling? » asked Michiru with a slight smile, remembering the reason why she was here.

She knew that if she had a reaction, it would mean she recognized her, that she knew she was Neptune, that she acknowledge being a soldier herself. 

And she did have a reaction. Her eyes lost their flirtatious gleam right away.

_« It's her… Impossible… Am I dreaming? » _wondered Haruka, panic invading her very soul. She could only find a cool answer to give. Because she sort of knew why Michiru was here, and she didn't want anything to do with that.

« You're weird. So, what do you want with me? » asked Haruka, trying to look cool.

« Will you be a model for one of my drawings? » she asked.

« I'll pass. I don't like stuff like that. »

Well… Elsa had already told it to her. But Michiru had hoped her good looks (very feminine today) would do. She was somewhat saddened by her answer and she guessed Haruka knew who she was and refused the contact.

Haruka walked away. Michiru was not feeling well. She was here, standing near Elsa in this so girly outfit, so unlike her. And she surprised herself to feel girly. Like any teenager who had just been refused a date. Then she straightened and remembered she wasn't any teenager, and that Haruka wasn't her date. 

« Don't give up, Michiru. » said Elsa with a soft smile.

« But she was clear about it… »

« That's right but… Didn't you see the look on her face? She's attracted to you. »

« I don't think so… »

« Why don't you come up with another plan? You must insist to get what you want from that stubborn blonde of yours… »

« She's not mine! »

Elsa giggled.

« You are performing in two weeks aren't you? »

« Yes… »

« Did you invite Marine? »

« Not yet… »

« Then don't do it. »

« But she's my girlfriend… »

« I know. But you could send Haruka an invitation and see. If she's interested she won't refuse and then you will be able to talk to her more maybe… Because if she comes, that will mean she's interested in you in some way or another. »

« But if she sees I'm the one inviting her she might refuse… »

« Are you the only one playing on that night? »

« No… »

« Then ask someone else to invite her… Haruka Tenoh is famous you see… Maybe she is already invited to the event… »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 5 - Gloom**_

Michiru spent the two next weeks hiding Marine the private concert she was to give on a boat among wealthy people. Her life was complicated enough. Her girlfriend had already quite some difficulty to cope with the fact Michiru's new school uniform… No need to bother her with Haruka Tenoh. She was feeling that she had to keep Marine away from all what concerned her blonde prey. She was sure that even if there was nothing between them at all, Marina would get jealous. So she kept it a secret when she had to take a whole afternoon to try dresses and when she had to investigate on a way to make Haruka come. She asked around if she was to come. She knew more or less the others musicians that would be there. No one had invited her, and no one was willing to. After a week and a half, Michiru finally had to resolve and send an invitation by herself.

« Michiru… Are you free this week end? I'm not going home so we could spend time together… You're so aloof lately… » asked Marine Friday evening.

« Oh… I'm sorry I just can't… I'm… I'm giving a concert. »

« A concert? But… Why didn't you tell me? »

Michiru sighed. She knew that would come… After all it was Friday, and the concert was on Saturday night.

« I… er… It's a private concert. You can't bring friends. »

« I see… By the way… This outfit doesn't suit you. » said Marine.

Michiru watched herself. She was wearing a nice summer dress. She didn't know why, but after school, she had felt like wearing it. She was more and more tempted by all those girly things such as skirts… It was feeling different, and she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was even feeling better.

« What's the problem? »

« I don't know… I just don't like how you act lately… Michiru, last morning I saw you trying my makeup on… »

« And? Does it bother you? »

« It's just that it's not like you. »

« You're getting false ideas. »

« If you say so… »

Michiru was feeling guilty… She hadn't talked about Haruka… The girl probably wouldn't come but still… She was lying to her girlfriend.

Haruka was in her own car, watching the scene. The two girls were in front of the school gate. Obviously they were dating. But something told her that was not meant to be. Those girls didn't look like the perfect match. A little voice in Haruka's heart was wondering whether she was jealous or not… After all it would be normal, Michiru was a real goddess and she had made her understand that she was interested in her. And her eyes had betrayed she wanted more of her than a model… Haruka had a slight smile. She imagined for a short moment how this model thing would end if she was to have it her way... And suddenly the idea of her destiny came back to her mind. No, Michiru was not interested in her that way. It was just she was using her charms to get her to fight by her side. She was holding the invitation… Would she go or not? She still wondered.

The night of the concert arrived too early to Michiru's taste. She was tensed. She walked on the small stage, wondering whether Haruka was there or not. She started to play, smiling very slightly to look comfortable. When she caught sight of Haruka, she felt a kind of relief and her music became even more graceful, strong and confident. Then she closed her eyes to not be too disturbed and look as though she hadn't seen her.

« This girl is Kaioh Michiru. »

« She surely doesn't look like a junior high student. She must be quite popular at school, don't you think? »

« I heard she doesn't make many friends. »

« I wonder why, she looks like a wonderful girl. »

« Yeah… I heard she doesn't like people. »

Haruka was silently listening to those people disturbing the concert. How rude. But also interesting in a way. She knew all too well Michiru was alone because of the mission. And that was one reason why she didn't really want to get into it too. She got up. After all, even if the music was excellent, she had nothing to do there. She got up and left.

Michiru reopened her eyes. She gave a quicker ending to her song and took a short cut to get to Haruka. She couldn't let her go that easily. And something told her where her partner was. She had been feeling her presence a lot lately.

« Do you find it to your liking? » asked Michiru, sitting in the stairs, watching Haruka who was staring at one of her own painting hung up the wall.

« Thank you for coming here tonight. Miss Haruka Tenoh, the famous racer. »

« You seem to know quite a bit about me… This piece, did you paint it? »

Haruka tried to hide how surprised she had been, and how the voice had sounded good to her ears. This warm, brilliant voice that made her heart jump.

« You're rather famous. There are a lot of freakish fans of yours at my school as well. One of them is a girl but she says she still wants to go cruising along the beach in your car. » said Michiru, passing a hand in her hair in a seductive way.

Where was that coming from? She wasn't supposed to make such understatements and… seduce Haruka. But she was doing it anyway. Without even thinking about it.

« The end of the world, huh? I'm surprise to see that a well-to-do girl who can't even kill a bug can draw such a tragic fantasy. » said Haruka with an ironical smile.

« It's not fantasy! I can see that scene clearly! » said Michiru with anger this time. She stood up.

« That's stupid. I am Tenoh Haruka, the first junior racer in Japan. Memories of my previous life or the end of the world have nothing to do with me.» said Haruka, getting angry too. « If someone has to do it, then you can do it. I would like you to stop investigating me like this, though.»

Michiru felt that she couldn't take it any longer… After all this person was just an egocentric, selfish individual. Maybe not worth to be her partner after all.

« Don't say such selfish things like that… I don't want to do it either. I also have a dream… to become violinist. I can't do something stupid like saving the world from destruction. »

Michiru was truly angered now. Haruka didn't know what it meant to her. How hard it was. She hadn't want all that. Not at all. And only a minute ago she had been thinking the only good point in that mission was that Haruka would be there with her.

Haruka turned her back to her and left. Michiru didn't tried to catch up with her this time.

The next days were gloomy, particularly gloomy. The amount of monsters had doubled and she had never been so tired. She wasn't inspired by her girly outfit and dresses anymore. She was even considering cutting her hair, just like Marine wanted her to. Her body was aching from the various fights. Usually it was less painful, but right now she was fighting too much and she hadn't time to recover.

She was thinking a lot about Haruka… And since that night when she had seen Haruka's bad side… She had understood some little things. She had to admit Haruka was attracting. Not only that… She didn't really know anymore what she would have done if from the beginning Haruka had responded to her attempts to get to her. Since Haruka had entered her life, she wasn't finding much interest in her own girlfriend anymore. And now she was thinking about it, it was already the case before her arrival. She was confused about Haruka. Sure, physically she'd do anything with her. But was she falling in love with her? Or was it a mere partnership that she was expecting?

She was thinking about all those things standing in front of a hairdresser shop completely spaced out.

No, love or not, she wouldn't be with Haruka and she knew it. She'd just keep the things as they were and try to be the best girlfriend ever for Marine. She'd agree to all her requests, and her first one was about her haircut. She was about to enter when a husky soothing voice spoke.

« Kaioh Michiru ?… I wouldn't have recognized you… »

« Oh… Miss Tenoh… I was about to… »

« Going for a haircut? »

« Yes. My friend… she keep asking me to cut them short. Well… a bit like yours. »

« Oh… It would be quite a shame, if I can say so. Don't jump to conclusions but you look way better with your hair as it is… And while I'm at it… These trousers and large tee-shirt don't look too good on you. »

« Well… It is… none of your business. » answered Michiru coldly.

« Just a piece of advise… but well… if you want to be these ladies' man, who am I to intervene? »

« I do what I want, and it has nothing to do with you… Let me remember you that it is you who has wanted things to be that way. »

« Exactly. »

Haruka was smiling a bit. Michiru was angry with herself though, because her heart had jumped once more at the sight of the girl. But after the fight they had had last time, she thought it better to not continue on that way.

Haruka was somewhat embarrassed by this situation. She understood perfectly why Michiru was angry with her. And she herself didn't want anything to do with her… But still… She kept crossing her path one way or another… This time she thought she could talk to her… but it wasn't what she had imagined. By getting closer, she had noticed Michiru looked pale and weak, almost sick, and not quite herself. It killed her to see her like that.

When Michiru watched her reflection in the window pane, she saw she was wearing a large sport suit and her hair was hidden under a cap.

« I dress the way I want. That is just my style. And I don't think you can give advice. Why don't you wear this girly uniform yourself, you're a girl, aren't you? » said Michiru with an angry look.

Haruka chose to be patient.

« You get a point. But I was just giving you a piece of advice. And you're nothing like me… You are a mermaid, a princess, a goddess, whatever, but certainly not a tomboy. If I were you, I'd drop this girlfriend who actually need a man but is too proud to admit it. »

« Can you just mind your own business? » answered Michiru, boiling with anger.

« Ok, ok… See you! »

Haruka couldn't believe what had just escaped her mouth. What had happened to her resolve to not get any closer to Michiru Kaioh? She was feeling she had said too much and simply gestured a good bye and walked away, leaving behind a mad but slightly smiling Michiru who was feeling a sudden urge to go home back home…

… And once arrived, she started to feel reckless. She opened her wardrobe and picked a nice dress, untied her hair and sat in one of the comfortable armchairs. She was feeling a bit more at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Joining forces… at last**

_Wearing girly clothes at school and doing what the headmaster had asked her to was a real pain to Michiru. She had to do a lot of tasks along with the student's council though she had never liked this kind of things, and that she didn't have that much free time either. Her life was driving her mad. On daylight, she was going to class, dealing with Marine, coaching the swimming team and doing all those chores. On nights, she had to practice her violin, having no time on daylight to do so, searching for information about her mission, dealing with Marine, and of course, fighting, a thing that could also take on her daylight activities. _

_« Michiru… You're weird lately. » said Marine._

_« How many times will I have to hear that? »_

_« I know… headmaster's orders… But still... You don't have to wear this kind of thing outside school as well. »_

_« School image… if I cross someone in the street that knows I go to our school, I have to give a good image… That's what I was told. »_

_Of that, she was not really sure. She wasn't all girly and feminine. She was wearing her hair free, but she was wearing trousers or shorts mainly. She didn't get why Marine was complaining. She hadn't changed that much, had she? And she had other worries in life right now than her way of dressing. Suddenly she heard a loud bip._

_« Excuse me… »_

_Michiru went quickly to the bathroom and took her communicator from her pocket. _

_« Sailor Pluto? I thought that thing was just a watch… »_

_« It isn't… Listen carefully. This Saturday, at 3 p.m, I want you watching Haruka from very close. She's going to be under attack. »_

_« Well, she is a senshi too, you know. I guess some nice pen is going to appear and she's going to defend herself. I'm not helping her. I've got enough work like that… By the way… How do you she is going be attacked? You mean… you always know where the monsters will appear, don't you? »_

_« Kind of… »_

_« I can't believe it! You could have told me, like today, it would spare me the trouble of spending nights searching for their next target! »_

_« I thought that could be a good training… See you! »_

_Michiru was angry. She couldn't believe she had had something able to contact Sailor Pluto in her hands all this time._

_That Saturday morning, when Haruka awoke, something was telling her that her day wouldn't be a good one. Maybe it had a link with the dream she had just made, the same as the usual, or with the person who was knocking at her door._

_Haruka got up, quite unhappy because of the early hour, and because she would be pretty busy on that day, and that she needed that sleep that the person visiting her was taking away._

_She opened the door to see someone she expected quite a lot. _

_« Miss Kaioh… Right… Not happy enough with haunting my nightmares, you decided to awake me as well. »_

_« I don't have time to explain… You have to run away from this town before 3 p.m. »_

_Haruka took a look at her watch._

_« It is 3 a.m, I guess I've got still plenty of time. »_

_« You don't understand… »_

_« What I understand is that a girl slightly mental is asking me at 3 a.m to get out of the town right after sending me a dream about the end of the world. I think I understand pretty well. »_

_« Slightly mental… ok… forget it. Bye! »_

_Michiru left. Haruka watched her leave without a comment. She stayed on the threshold for a few minutes, wondering if she should get away or not. There was a race at 4 p.m, she had to prepare her car, so she couldn't afford to be out of town at 3 p.m. But she was truly worried. Unable to get back to sleep, she got dressed and grabbed her helmet. She knew quite well that a ride on her bike wouldn't solve anything, but at least, she could escape._

_Later on that day, Haruka started preparing for her race and was pretty busy getting her car ready when she heard a person moaning. She came in to see what was happening. There was a boy who looked sick inside._

_« Are you ok? » she asked, worried as she ran to him._

_« Help me… » moaned the boy apparently in pain when he suddenly yelled._

_« What? » wondered Haruka aloud._

_She didn't have time to think of a solution. The boy immediately changed into a huge monster._

_« Monster! » yelled Haruka, taking something to defend herself, and thinking it might be 3 p.m by now. _

_She was about to hit the monster when she saw the image of the boy asking her for help. She understood he was still there. Her moment of hesitation lasted too much and she was thrown to the ground. A bright light suddenly appeared before her, revealing a henshin pen. Haruka was fascinated. It called her with so much strength. She couldn't resist. Her hand was about to touch it when…_

_« Don't do it! » protested a voice that once more made her heart jump. She knew who it was even before she saw her. Haruka turned her head towards Michiru and the henshin pen fell on the ground._

_« Don't grab that. Once you get a hold of it, you will never return to mundane life. » she continued._

_Michiru had tried not coming, but her fear for Haruka was too strong. She would have preferred the blonde woman to be far away by now, unfortunately she was stubborn. Michiru raised her henshin pen with a gracious gesture and she turned into Sailor Neptune without even needing to pronounce the words. She attacked the monster quickly and strongly. But Haruka interfered._

_« You can't! He was a human just a few minutes ago! Are you all right doing this? It is murder! »_

_Haruka wasn't understanding anything. The cute little Michiru had turned into the most savage and violent soldier. The world was upside down._

_« The silence is approaching. If I don't do that, there will be even more victims. » she said, looking very serious._

_« Are you saying that's why you don't care about how you do it? »_

_« That's right. I don't care what means I use. »_

_« Are you really satisfied? »_

_The monster suddenly rose behind Haruka. Michiru didn't think about it twice._

_« Look out! » _

_She grabbed Haruka and tried to pull her away. She received the blow instead of her. Before the monster could cause any more damages, she sent her Deep Submerge and it turned back to a normal human._

_« Where's the monster? » asked Michiru weakly. _

_« He turned back into a human. He's all right.» said calmly Haruka, holding her gently. She couldn't feel angry with Michiru anymore. _

_Michiru had been more tired than she had thought. Normally the monster wouldn't have cause her such damages. But the pain was nothing. The dominant feeling she was experiencing was a curious warmth in the place of her heart._

_« I could have killed him. » she said, finally breaking down a bit._

_Her mission was so tough. Emotionally as much as physically. And here, in Haruka's arms, she was feeling she could let her feelings come out at last._

_« It's not that I'm fine with it, but I'm a soldier. Because I chose to do this. » she tried to explain._

_« Then why did you try to cover for me just now? If you hurt your hand, you won't be able to become a violinist. »_

_« I… I didn't investigate you because you were the other senshi. » began Michiru. She smiled, Haruka was holding her hand. Now was maybe time for some truth. Right now she didn't really remember she had a girlfriend, or what Haruka would think about her… She just wanted to let out what she was feeling… And some things she had begun to acknowledge. Some things she knew for long, and some she had discovered a minute ago._

_« It goes back much further than when I realized you were the one. I was watching you in your first race from close by. I wanted to cruise along the beach in your car… just once. You don't rely on anyone at all and you are always honest to your feelings. »_

_« I'm not honest at all. I keep running away. »_

_« I know about you more than you do. Because I've always been watching you. You are the one person that I don't want to see walking the same path that I did. But… when I realized you were the one. I was happy. Sorry… I didn't mean to tell you all this… I'm sorry.» Said Michiru, beginning to cry in the arms of a startled Haruka… Who at the same time had never seen things so clearly. She turned her head towards the henshin pen, she knew what to do. Michiru had been so brave, taking all this alone. And her, what was she doing? Running away. This mission wasn't a thing you could achieve by yourself. Her life surely would change. But she couldn't just be selfish. The world was in danger, so was the girl in her arms. She couldn't just let her fight alone. She seemed to have been so lonely… They got up clumsily. _

_« You won't be alone anymore. You have a partner now. »_

_Michiru didn't try to question her. This was enough for her. She went back to her normal self then Haruka searched for a first aid kit and cured her nasty wounds because Michiru didn't want to go to the hospital._

_« That's not possible. There is still your race. I'm looking forward to it. And hospitals tend to ask questions. »_

_« True. Michiru… Well… can I call you just Michiru? »_

_« Of course you can. Haruka. »_

_As she was healing her, Haruka started to blush. She just couldn't help but feel attracted to Michiru, and being close to her like that made her all weird. After that, she was called for the start of her race, and Michiru got a place on the first row to watch it. Haruka won by far. Then Michiru joined her. The tv came at that moment._

_« Tenoh Haruka… Seems you're getting better and better. How do you about this amazing victory? »_

_« Well… Fine… I'm fine. I can't wait for the next race. »_

_« So, what are your plans for tonight? Celebrating? I guess you will treat this awesome young lady to a nice restaurant… »_

_« Hum… Yeah why not… »_

_There was one person watching the news at that moment who didn't like this last comment, neither who was the young lady. Marine was in her room. At first she had seen Haruka had won, a thing Michiru probably didn't know yet, and she was about to call her, because she suspected her girlfriend was a huge fan of the blonde racer. But that's when she caught sight Michiru, standing a bit behind Haruka. The two had seemed quite surprised by the arrival of the reporter. And they would be going together to a restaurant? Michiru surely would hear about that._

_When hearing about this restaurant idea, Haruka hadn't denied, but not for the reasons one may think about. Her reason was that she wanted to have a talk with Michiru. She wanted to know all what Michiru knew so far. _

_« So you say a mysterious woman advertised in your dream about saving the world… »_

_« I wouldn't say advertised… »_

_« Well I've dreaming as well, about the end of the world. I've been knowing about my identity for quite some time now. It is just… some part of me rejects the idea entirely. »_

_« But you accepted… »_

_« I know. You see, this pen appearance cleared my mind somewhat. It is destiny. It is just who we are, isn't it? »_

_« True. »_

_« Being sailor Uranus is part of me. It is me. I can't reject myself any longer. Plus, there are things I need to protect. If I don't who will? »_

_« Me, and Sailor Pluto. »_

_« You're talking about a sort of soldier who shows herself once in a while. We know nothing about this person. So it leaves the world just you as its saviour. Well, you're powerful, but look what happened today. I'm sure it's not the first time. You're no match alone. So if I don't help you, we're all going to die soon. »_

_« Yes, you're right. »_

_Michiru talked to Haruka about the enemy and what she knew… And she didn't knew much. All she had been doing was fighting over and over again. The fights weakened her a lot, she couldn't really research anything. Haruka was eager to learn. But Michiru could see in her glance that she was sad. _

_When she got back home, someone was waiting was the door._

_« Oh, back from your romantic evening I see. » said Marine._

_« Marine? What are you doing here at a time like this? It's so late… wait a second, romantic evening? »_

_« The reporter, he asked if you were going to celebrate miss transgender victory in a restaurant. »_

_« It's not what you think… »_

_« Oh, that's why you wear such a pretty dress. »_

_« We actually went to a restaurant. But not on a romantic evening. »_

_« Ok… Then why were you all alone with her after the race? And why just the two of you to celebrate? »_

_« It's because… Elsa was supposed to be there, but she had to go to a… family gathering instead. »_

_« Ok… let's believe you… But in this case, why didn't you call me. I'm your girlfriend, on such occasions, it would be nice to ask me if I want to come. »_

_« I know… But you know… I'm a fan of Haruka. It's the first time I could actually get to talk to her for more than a minute… »_

_« You know, I trust you. Truly, I do. I know you would never cheat on me. You're a noble person. But you can't reproach me with being jealous when all you've been interested in these past months was Tenoh Haruka. Ok, she's great, but since she entered your life, no one else exists in your eyes. Since the day you laid eyes on her, I don't exist anymore. »_

_« Marine… »_

_« Don't say anything. Tonight, I'm just going to go back home. This was a warning, if you keep me worrying like that, next time I'm leaving you for good. I love you Michiru, but I won't play the second role. »_

_Marine left, leaving Michiru quite distressed. One point in her life had improved. Today she had experienced quite a nice relief, getting Haruka to fight with her, sharing information… opening herself after so much loneliness… But in the other hand, her couple was pretty well damaged, and she hadn't noticed anything until now._


End file.
